the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Eduard
See the revelent article for his crossover appearace or his novel appearance "I am not insane. It would not suit me," Joshua Eduard Graves, most commonly just referred to as Eduard,' '''known to the People as' The Man Who Should Not Have Lived''' and to the New Graystone Military as''' The Ghost', is a main character and a former antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''After he was nearly reduced to ashes by his former group, Graves came across a tribe called the People and fell under a scholar named Hector Granger. Graves, an anarchist who wished to see a true end to the ways of the Old World, joined Granger in massacring the People and creating the Frontiersmen; he became the Disciple of Granger, now calling himself Ajax, and was named the Lord of the Castes of the Frontiersmen. Eduard - as he now called himself - was revealed to be loyal only to the Frontiersmen's cause of destroying the traces of the Old World, not to Ajax himself. He serves as the secondary antagonist of both 'Call to Arms' and 'All Out War. After the defeat of the Frontiersmen at the Battle of Archangel, Eduard was sentenced to a life sentence working at the 'Deepwater' Oil Field, but he earned his freedom by fighting alongside the State of New Graystone against The Fear. After the death of the Lady, Eduard left the New North behind. Many years later, it is revealed that he started a new journey. Overview Eduard is a tight-lipped, philosophical and brutal man. He is revealed to be a severely burned man, covered head to toe in bandages. Personality Unlike many Frontiersmen, Eduard was not obsessed with prophesies or fables; for example, he did not believe the link between Edwards, Francis and William Carter to signify anything, and much less in the value of the infamous mask of William Carter. He did, as his duty demanded, enforce all of the Frontiersmen’s ideologies on the initiates, and delivered cruel and brutal punishments. His most common punishment was summerly execution, often acting on his own –often correct – suspicions. A heavy critic of the Old World, Eduard nonetheless used Old World quotes and symbols in his philosophies. This was the reason, he claimed, why he aided Ajax in the first place: the aim to decimate all remnants of the Old World, including the NGR, which, to Eduard, was a pathetic attempt to reconstruct the old society and its ideologies. Eduard talks with a flat, deep and almost poetic manner, and has a spectacular memory, able to memorize and recite scriptures. He is also able to read, write and speak Latin. Pre-Apocalypse Colorado Eduard was born and raised in the state of Colorado; his parents were both anarchists who refused to pay taxes, refused to vote and often carried out anti-government protests. Eduard grew up despising forms of government. Post-Apocalypse New North At some point after the outbreak, Eduard became part of a group occupying an abandoned airstrip. He stole a few cans from the food storage and, as punishment, was set on fire and thrown into a river. He was in a coma as he floated downstream until he was found by a tribe called the People. He was healed, wrapped in bandages and decided to become a scribe for them. At this point, he met Hector Granger and sided with him during the decimation of the People. He became Granger's disciple and his loyal second. However, Eduard in truth despised Granger - now known as Ajax - and only followed him as he believed he was the best path to obliterating the ways of the Old World. Season 22 'Order and Chaos' Killed Victims Relationships Ajax ''"Find the False Prophet! Make him kneel at your feet. And remove his head from his shoulders. Do this, or I shall do the same to you!" '' - '''Ajax strangles Eduard, ordering him to find and kill Edwards once and for all Initially, it appears Eduard and Ajax have a stable relationship; Eduard displays strong loyalty to Ajax, obeying his every order. There is both past and present evidence of Eduard being Ajax's chief enforcer, attacking and destroying other tribes and assimilating them into the Frontiersmen. As Ajax's second, Eduard possessed authority seconded only to Ajax himself. However, as the series progresses, it is slowly revealed that Eduard holds very little personal loyalty to Ajax, privately disregarding him on several occassions. This culminated at the end of the Battle of Archangel, when Eduard denounced Ajax, fought him and abandoned him to the NGR paramilitary. Samantha "You want to be free? March up to the Prophet and call him a liar. That is the only way you WILL ever be free," Samantha and Eduard have a neutral relationship; she was chosen by Eduard himself to be his first wife of three. Harry Edwards Although the two are bitter enemies, Edwards never truly held any animosity towards Eduard, despite him being Ajax's closest lieutenant; Eduard, on the other hand, deeply respects Edwards but believes his quest to rebuild the world is futile, whether the NGR wins the war or not. Trivia * He is the first major antagonist to become an ally of the protagonist. * Eduard is the only character whose face has never been seen. * During the game of show-and-tell in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age' Extension]] episode The Ground Up, it is heavily implied, but not confirmed, that Denver's father is Eduard. ** He mentions his father was "covered in bandages from head to toe" so he never saw his true face. ** He says his mother was "his father's first real wife". ** Eduard is from Colorado, which may explain Denver's name. ** Denver's real name is revealed to be Hector, meaning he may be named after Hector Granger. *** This is further evidenced when Denver says his father named him after "a man he despised but was important to him nonetheless". Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Frontiersmen Category:Main Characters Category:Former Antagonists